Bang Bang
by cosyma
Summary: Bella gets caught being naughty.


_Something naughty for the holidays._

* * *

 **Bang Bang**

* * *

Edward breathed a sigh of relief as his car coasted to a stop in his spot in the garage, and he killed the engine, savoring the soft purr it made as he did so. He was home, finally. He gathered his suit jacket and his briefcase and headed for the entrance. The back door shut lightly behind him and he leaned against it as he toed off his shoes. He pushed the worn, brown leather footwear to the side of the mat, knowing Bella would be annoyed that he hadn't picked them up and put them away. He was too tired to care.

All he had been able to think about during the long drive home was cuddling up with Bella in their bed. He had busted his ass over the past week in an attempt to finish the project early so he could come home and surprise his lonely wife. The late night calls and her sad, soft whispered goodbyes had him wishing he'd picked a project closer to home.

Edward padded through the dark kitchen to the front of the house, forgoing the lights as he blindly headed toward the stairs. His stomach growled, but cooking something, then eating it felt like far too much trouble for his weary body to handle. Absently, he rubbed the back of his neck, rolling his head to the side as he went. As he headed for the stairs, he passed the den, missing the low light oozing from underneath the door. What startled him into consciousness was the guttural moan of a man very much in the throes of passion.

Every muscle in his body went rigid as fury bubbled through him. He turned, following the sound to the door, all thoughts of snuggling up with his wife were replaced with a blood-pounding, homicidal wrath. How could she? She'd only brought cheating up once in the entire ten years of their relationship. She'd told him if he ever cheated on her, she would leave him and not look back. Ever. He'd never broken his vow to her, and to his knowledge, neither had she.

He couldn't believe his ears. His heart plummeted to the floor, through the earth, into hell. His hand gripped the doorknob, which he opened noiselessly, totally unprepared for the scene that met his eyes.

Bella's head was thrown back, rosy lips parted in a pant as she shuddered in pleasure. Every muscle of her neck was taut as she let out a kittenish groan of delight, her hand clenched around a vibrant pink dildo. The male groan that Edward had heard through the door now echoed through the room again, and he jerked his attention to the television where the man on screen was quite vigorously fucking his female partner. Bella's slumberous gaze was riveted on the television as she slowly pushed the vibrator inside her own pussy.

Edward was a man of quick-changing emotions and moods, but he'd never before gone from homicidal to horny at quite so rapid a pace. He clenched the doorframe as he watched the debauched scene, completely enthused by the revelation that his wife liked to watch porn — even without him there to encourage it. Momentarily turning his attention back to the TV, his brow furrowed. He didn't recognize the particular scene playing out on film.

He watched, entranced, helpless, overcome with arousal as Bella sped her motions, swallowing lusty moans as she pleasured herself. On the screen, the man who had been energetically pumping his hips into his redheaded partner suddenly stopped, flipped her over, and very slowly began penetrating her ass.

Edward gulped hard when he realized this wasn't one of his dirty movies. In the first years of their marriage, she'd repeatedly badgered him about his addiction to pornography. She refused to watch it with him. She asked him to stop. She coaxed. She pleaded. She pouted.

And, to be fair, he had tried to give it up. But then he found a series of films that were unlike any he'd ever seen. The men were young, but not necessarily well-endowed. The women weren't the most beautiful either, but the flicks were more real, more honest, than any pornography he'd watched.

Yeah, the couples still tried to maneuver themselves into the ridiculous positions that worked best for the camera angles, but their fucking was more real, less practiced. The actors actually seemed to like one another. Bella had protested vigorously, at first — and then she actually watched. That night had been one of the best lovemaking sessions of their lives. They left the TV on as he covered her body, holding her wrists above her head as he mercilessly plunged into her again and again. She writhed in his arms, loving the feeling of being possessed by him, cuming over and over under his sure, able hand.

But, even knowing all that, he never dreamed she would have taken to watching the videos on her own. Porn had always been something they shared for special occasions.

A small moan hurtled Edward back into the present moment. He covertly observed Bella's eyes widen with desire as she carefully watched the actions of the couple on screen. He nearly fainted when she slowly slid the toy from her clutching pussy and curled her body forward until the pink silicone toy was pressed against her anus. His mouth dropped open in shock as Bella squirmed, shivering when the dildo slipped inside her. Her jaw clenched as she, between gritted teeth, growled his name.

He was torn. He longed to interrupt, to sink to his knees, roll her onto her hands and knees and make her fantasy real. But at the same time, he knew privacy was crucial to Bella, and he wasn't sure whether she would easily forgive such a transgression. Her eyes fluttered shut, her concentration no longer on the dirty movie. Her wrist moved in a slow, gentle rhythm as she succumbed to her private fantasies. She was writhing against the leather of the sofa, pinching her nipples with her free hand. As her movements became more intense, she threw her head back, and whimpering his name in near-desperation.

That was it. Edward's tenuous hold on his self-control snapped and he moved forward, lured by the irresistibly erotic picture of his wife calling his name while she masturbated.

"Bella." He barely recognized the hoarse, guttural voice as his own, but his wife sure as fuck did. She jumped, shrieking his name in surprise. Her eyes popped open, and she dropped the vibrator. Embarrassed, her ivory skin flushed bright pink as she pulled a pillow over her nakedness and moved to hide the fuchsia toy.

"Edward—I—what are you doing? You're home? You're supposed to be gone another week. How…" she stammered, staring at him in flustered dismay, which slowly became anger, "What the hell are you doing, walking in on me like that? How long were you standing there watching me? How long?"

He stood stock still. If only his rampant erection wasn't displayed so prominently at Bella's eye level. Glancing down, he wished he had a pillow to use as camouflage, too.

"I came home early and thought I ought to investigate the male _voice_ groaning in my man cave," he explained impatiently, gesturing toward the television as the pair reached an orgasmic crescendo.

Bella hit the power button on the remote, and the room was enveloped in quiet darkness, the only noise was the heavy sound of her panting. He blinked, eyes adjusting to the dark.

"So you thought I was cheating on you?" Her husky voice was caught somewhere between incredulity and deep hurt.

He could hear her bustling around in the dark, and he stepped forward to touch her. Reaching for the dim outline of her form, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.

"Hell, Bella. Someone could have been hurting you... I thought it was worth investigating, and I was right." He paused, rubbing his thumb up the inside of her arm, "I didn't know you liked…that."

She didn't say anything. He interpreted it as a good sign. Usually her silence meant she was mulling things over. He decided to blunder on. He slid his hand up to her shoulder, caressing the satiny skin as he reached to cup her face. Edward wished to God he could see her expression, but he didn't want to move away to turn on a light. He was afraid if he lost proximity, they'd fall into a fight, and a fight was the last thing he had on his mind.

His voice was raspy and low as he pulled her closer, the pillow she'd clutched to her chest still a barrier between them, "Watching you was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Ever." And with that, he dipped his head and covered her mouth with his own. When she did not respond, he pulled away.

Shy, she turned her face away from his. Edward crooked a finger underneath her chin, lightly tickling. "I came home early to surprise you—fully intending to cuddle up with you and sleep until Christmas. Instead, I found my wildest fantasy spread out in front of me."

He felt her lower the pillow. She pressed against him, uttering a strangled sigh. "You don't think it's weird?"

"God, no," he panted as he kissed a sensual trail from her clavicle to the smooth skin of her neck. "Why on Earth would you think that?"

"We've never talked about...that before..." she trailed off, still hesitant.

"I didn't want to turn you off, baby. I had no idea you thought about it," Edward murmured, cupping her bare bottom as he sank down onto the couch, pulling her with him. She straddled his lap carefully.

"Do you?" she asked, tentatively, staring determinedly at his chest rather than his face. Through his shirt, she brushed delicate patterns over his sensitive nipples. "Think about it?" she elaborated grudgingly.

"Every time we fuck," he whispered, and, pulling her to him, nipped at her earlobe, before sucking the tender flesh. Bella shuddered in pleasure, from his words or his actions, Edward couldn't discern.

"You're not just saying that?" Bella gasped, arching her back as Edward began a slow, torturous exploration of her naked breasts.

"Oh my God, Bella," Edward groaned when she writhed against his painfully hard erection. "I've thought about fucking your ass so many times I've nearly gone blind." His hands wandered over her skin, stroking the delicate line of her clavicle. Pulling her forward, he pressed kisses to the hollow of her throat and down her breastbone.

"Mmmm, baby, I missed you so much," he murmured against her skin as he kissed circles around her nipple, gently taking it between his teeth. He moved to the other breast, softly tracing the swell as he laved the pink tip.

"Edward, touch me," Bella whimpered as she tossed the decorative pillow over her shoulder and reached for the hem of his shirt, yanking it over his head.

His hands dug into the soft flesh of her waist, tongue fluttering over her belly as he inched down on the couch. Without warning, he flipped her body over, plopping her on her ass on the middle of the couch. She opened her mouth to complain, before noticing that he was rising precariously to his feet, impatiently reaching for his belt buckle.

She squirmed on the couch, running a hand down her chest to her stomach before she slid her fingers into the wet folds between her thighs, writhing as she touched her clit. Edward panted harshly at the sight, pushing his jeans down as he fell to his knees in front of her. Reaching for her thighs, he cupped them in his palms, leaning forward to capture her mouth in a wickedly hot kiss.

"You look good enough to eat," he teased, biting playfully at her earlobe.

"So why don't you?" Bella ribbed back, reaching her hands down to squeeze his ass. Edward groaned gutturally, and the sound apparently sent an unexpectedly sizzle rocketing through her body, because she bucked her hips up into his hands in a silent demand.

Edward stared at her, a stark, hungry look on his face as he pulled away. His hands trailed the length of her body before grasping her hips. She shuddered in anticipation as he moved to part her thighs. He leaned forward, nipping and licking at the rise of her hip bone before trailing kisses to the hollow of her belly button.

Moaning, Bella bit her bottom lip as her husband placed a wet trail of sultry open-mouthed kisses down her belly and into the insides of her thighs. Edward was breathing deeply, reveling in her scent, which he loved. She prodded his bare ribs with her foot, silently begging for what he was cruelly withholding.

He nuzzled her inner thigh, before slowly, torturously, kissing his way to her center. Edward's mouth was warm and wet as he lapped at her, and her body tightened at the sinfully pleasurable sensation. She pressed her hips up as his tongue flickered against her sensitive flesh, circling her clit just the way she liked it. Without anything to fist, Bella brought her hands up to his ears, holding him in place while he licked at her voraciously.

He made love to her with his mouth, darting his tongue in and out of her opening, mimicking the raw movements his cock would soon be making. He was murmuring nonsensical things, of which she only caught snatches.

"...smell so good...missed you so much...need you now..."

She came in his mouth, moaning his name as he ran his hands greedily over her supple curves, cupping her breasts as she arched into his touch. She shuddered, body tensing as pleasure pulsed through her. A breathy cry left her as her hands tightened in Edward's hair, pulling him closer.

He kissed her thighs and her belly as he brought her down from her climax, trailing his fingers tenderly across her aroused flesh. She moaned happily when he clambered up from between her thighs to kiss her mouth once more.

Bella shifted, pushing Edward off of her before turning on her stomach. She wiggled her ass before looking over her shoulder, lips shifting in a sly grin. Edward's fingers cradled the cheeks of her ass, parting them he trailed his fingers to her wet center, drawing the moisture back. Probing, he leaned forward, stomach pressing against her back as he whispered lewdly in her ear.

"How long have you wanted me to fuck you here? Do you get wet for it when we fuck? Tell me what you want, Bella, tell me."

"Kiss me," she ordered breathlessly. "Kiss me...there."

Edward's naughty grin lifted any remaining worry from her heart. He sank into position and pressed her forward, parting the cheeks of her ass to expose her to him completely.

Her fingers dug into the cushions of the couch as his tongue probed the rosette of her ass. Gasping at the sensation, she threw back her head, moaning Edward's name. He pushed forward, and was rewarded with the sound of her heady moan.

"I've been dreaming about this for so long," she admitted, rendered breathless when he slid his finger into her body. The pleasure was almost too much to bear. He placed a nipping kiss at the small of her back. She grappled for the side table, for the bottle of lube she'd brought with her, ready for more.

"Do it, Edward, please," she demanded, handing him the bottle. He growled urgently as he took it from her, flipping the cap open with his thumb, cupping his hand to accept the drizzle of oil from the bottle. He slicked his hand over his dick, jerking lightly to make sure he had coated his cock completely. He carefully, tenderly spread her cheeks apart and inserted his lubed finger, delighting in her pleasured moan, the arching of her slender neck.

"Fuck, Bella," he swore, capping the bottle and tossing it to the floor at his knees. He continued to tease her with his finger, before adding another and kissing a languid trail up her spine.

"I'm ready," she insisted, turning her face to accept his kiss, and then playfully nipping his bottom lip. Her eyes met his and there was no mistaking her desire. He removed his fingers, slowly nudging the head of his cock against the tiny rosebud. "Go slow," she entreated, as if he would ever do anything else. He pushed gently, felt resistance, and then pushed again, feeling the tight heat of her ass snugly envelop the head of his cock.

"Fuuuuck," Edward groaned, stilling. Bella was panting beneath him, her fingers curled around the edge of the leather cushion. He leaned forward just a bit, intending to cup her breasts in his hands. His cock slid in another inch, and she hissed in pleasure-pain-pleasure. He opened his mouth to apologize, to offer to withdraw, when she interrupted him, no-nonsense.

"Don't you dare," she threatened in a low growl. He chuckled as his hands found their original target, and he palmed her small breasts. He nipped a path across her shoulder blades, pausing at the nape of her neck, before giving her another tiny thrust, another inch of cock. "That's enough," she informed him in a breathless murmur. "That's as much as I can take this time."

"Whatever you want," Edward whispered, kissing her jaw. She turned her face just enough to accept a deeper kiss, his mouth caressing hers. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you," she answered, and a moment later, dropped down to her forearms in a more comfortable position. "Slow, baby. Slow."

He moaned in agreement as he slowly began to pump those first four inches out of her ass, and then back in again. She buried her face in the leather of the couch as the sensations he tortured out of her body became more and more pleasurable. She muttered what could have been curse words, could have been nonsense, her back bowing slightly with every smooth thrust.

Edward knew he wasn't going to make it much longer, and so he slipped his hand around Bella's slender hips and unerringly found her clit with his long, nimble fingers.

"Cum, honey. Cum on my fingers, hurry," he whispered, frantically rubbing at her clit as he spiraled towards orgasm. "You've dreamed about my cock in your ass and now it's finally there and you love it, don't you?"

"Yes," she panted.

"You love me, don't you?"

"God, yes, Edward," she swore, bucking against him now, her movements fast and frenzied.

"Can I cum inside?" he asked, his breath coming in hot pants against the back of her neck.

"Fuck, yes," Bella bit out. The combination of the pressure of his steady, rhythmic fucking and the small, tight circles he was rubbing against her clit had her tensing in orgasm. She was shuddering in pleasure, crying out his name again as he pulled her to his body, close, mouthing kisses on the silky skin of her back. The pulses around his cock were intense, and Edward was unable to hold back any longer.

With a primal roar, he plunged into her ass one final time before erupting, the white light behind his eyes nearly blinding him as he came hard. He collapsed against her back, panting, his cock slipping from her body. She found his hand and entwined their fingers, and together, they breathed.

Minutes later, when Edward felt like he could stand without collapsing, he gathered his disheveled and utterly gorgeous wife into his arms and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. He drew her a hot bath, slipping behind her into the garden tub, gently washing away the evidence of their passion with slow swipes of a washrag.

Afterwards, he wrapped her in a towel—drying her off before leading her to their bed, where he spooned in behind her naked body, and got what he'd been waiting weeks for. A nice, long, hard cuddle.

* * *

 _Happy Holidays! xx_


End file.
